Roses are Red, Other Things are Blue
by insaneantics21
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all, Santana learns.


**Author's Note:** Short, smutty oneshot for Valentine's Day that I knocked out in like 30 minutes. Enjoy =)

* * *

Santana Lopez didn't _do_ Valentine's Day. Except now she kind of had to. Damn it.

One drawback to dating Rachel Berry was that she was completely and totally obsessed with holidays. Every holiday. Santana now has a set of coins from the year of her birth in her dresser because that was Rachel's President's Day gift to her. Santana flipped her girlfriend a quarter at lunch that day as a gift to try to make up for her lack of box that morning and, for some reason, didn't get any for a week.

Santana had been on edge for two weeks, no thanks to Finn coming up to her and telling her to be prepared for Rachel's special brand of crazy when it came to the romantic holiday. Her plans were simple: dinner at Breadstix, a movie, flowers, vegan chocolate, all that cliché romantic stuff. She showed up at glee club practice with half a dozen roses and a small box of "chocolate" in hand and Rachel smiled and handed over a single rose with a giant teddy bear. Fuck if Santana knew what she was going to do with a giant bear but whatever.

"My house at seven tonight," Rachel whispered as they parted ways. She nipped at Santana's earlobe and that could only mean one thing. Santana was _so_ getting lucky.

Seven couldn't come soon enough. Santana slipped on her skimpiest red dress and heels, curled her hair, touched up her makeup, smirked in the mirror and headed out. She was in the mood for Breadstix and sex and nothing would stop her. Nothing until she saw a note on the Berry's front door telling her to go right up to Rachel's room where dinner would be served. Santana whimpered a little at the loss of Breadstix.

"Berry!" Santana growled, headed up the stairs. "I want Breadstix, come on."

There was no response. She pushed open Rachel's bedroom door and every single solitary thought of Breadstix and anything else in the world was shoved out of her mind. Because holy...sweet...hell.

The room was dimly lit with flickering fake candles. There were rose petals everywhere. And Rachel Berry was stark naked (save for dangerous red stilletos) on her back in the middle of her bed. With her hand between her legs.

Santana watched for a few minutes as Rachel's hips jerked upward with the movement of her fingertips running circles around her own clit. The other hand was gripped onto her breast, fingertips rolling a hardened nipple.

"Like what you see?" Rachel gasped.

"Yes," Santana hissed.

"There's something for you in the bathroom. I want you in it and _only_ it when you come back out."

Santana didn't even think twice. She slipped her heels off and sprinted to the bathroom. She frantically looked around until her gaze dropped on _it_ on the bathroom counter. Holy shit.

There, on Rachel's bathroom counter, was a translucent blue dildo attached to a black harness with a note reading "Happy Valentine's Day".

Despite never having used one before, Santana got the harness strapped on and adjusted in what was probably record time. She took the toy in her hand and stroked it a few times; no wonder guys liked these. She felt powerful. And really, really horny.

When Santana stepped out of the bathroom the sight before her was even better than how she'd left it. Rachel had flipped over, ass in the air and face on her pillow, her hand still working furiously between her legs. She was completely drenched; Santana could see a glimmer all the way down Rachel's thighs where the wetness had dripped.

"What are you waiting for?" Rachel purred, her voice deep.

"Nothing."

Santana scrambled to the bed, almost tripping over herself to get there, and positioned herself on her knees behind her insanely hot girlfriend. She gripped onto Rachel's shoulders and scraped her nails down tan flesh to Rachel's hips. Rachel groaned and bucked her hips backward, silently begging for what Santana had to offer. Rachel really was a fantastic actress. Good little girl at school. Dirty little girl for Santana at night. It was one of the biggest turn ons, ever.

Rachel moaned as Santana moved one hand from her hip to push two fingers inside and thrust hard a few times. She added a third and curled her fingertips to hit the spot that made Rachel let out a muffled scream into her pillow. Santana never got tired of that sound. She pulled her fingers out and spread sticky wetness down the length of the dildo then guided it to Rachel's entrance, pressing gently.

"Santana, please."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Never one to disobey (okay, she did all the time but not now), Santana thrust her hips forward and buried the length of the blue silicone into her girlfriend and groaning at the insert pressing against her own clit. Rachel didn't muffle her yell that time and gripped onto the comforter until her knuckles turned white. Santana waited for a few moments before pulling out slowly and pushing in again, earning her a glorious moan from Rachel's lips. She kept the pace slow until Rachel began pushing back; the insert rubbing against her was making it really hard not to let go and come right then and there but Santana held on. As she increased her pace, Rachel's moans got louder.

When she couldn't hold on any longer, Santana reached around and pressed her fingers to Rachel's clit and began rubbing in tight circles. She could feel her own orgasm building and could hear the tell-tale signs that Rachel was getting closer. Rachel tensed up first and her back arched, Santana followed moments later. Waves of pleasure flooded over her as she kept thrusting through Rachel's orgasm and her own; she pulled out for Rachel to collapse and fell in next to her.

"Holy shit, Rach."

"Uh-huh."

"That was amazing."  
"Uh-huh."

"Seriou-"

"Less talking," Rachel gasped. "More snuggling."

"Right."

Santana slipped off the harness and snuggled up next to Rachel's side, fingertips running up and down Rachel's spine.

"So...no Breadstix?"

Santana walked a little funny the next day but it was totally worth it. Valentine's Day fucking rocked.


End file.
